


Baby

by Larrysyear



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, BDSM, Bottom!Harry, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, Hurt, I know nothing about anything, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Unplanned, Violence, bottom!Louis, bottom!Niall, bottom!Zayn, breath play, dub/con, mentioned rape, polygamous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrysyear/pseuds/Larrysyear
Summary: “Oh, look at that, Baby likes it" His deep, slightly accented voice teased, a gentle finger under Baby's chin, encouraging big blue, doll-like eyes to look up at his through long, curled eyelashes."Shall we give him what he wants boys?" Boss asked, looking at his favourite boys.Blondie smiled cheekily, running a finger up Baby's arched back and giggling when the older boy shivered in response. "Can we Daddy?"OrAU in which Harry, Louis, Niall and Zayn are part of an underground prostitution organisation, and Liam is their Daddy, of course the boys are his favourites.





	1. O N E

Their life wasn't hard.   
Never again would life become a struggle for the four young boys under Payne's care. 

They were Daddy's favourites. You would think that life 'underground' would be remarkably difficult, but not when you are considered property of one of the most powerful men in England, otherwise known as Liam Payne.

All four of the young boys had been through difficulties, they had been dealt some of the worst cards early on in life, and nobody seemed to care. Until they met Payne that is, their new boss. 

Trembling, shaking, crying or just staring all four of them were already broken, and yet, Payne saw a sparkle through the shards.

"Pleaseee Angel?" Baby begged, big blue eyes blinking up at the taller, yet younger boy in front of him, who was currently trying to fix his brightly coloured dress shirt. 

"Baby, I have to go" He sighed, looking ruefully down at the small, curvaceous lad. 

Baby's bottom lip pouted in an obscene way and his eyes watered as if he had just been slapped. "Stay with me, pretty please?" Small fingers tangled in the collar of Angel's shirt, Baby taking a step forwards so that he could be closer to the gentle boy. 

"I'll be back soon, promise" Sincere green eyes met distraught cerulean.

Baby bit his lip gently pulling the skin, promptly pulling Angel to lightly pull the plump skin from the sharp tooth with a smooth thumb, before resting it against soft lips. "Be careful Baby, don't hurt yourself" He warned 

Baby nodded up at him, eyelashes clumped together from unshed tears. He took a sharp breath in and all of a sudden placed his lips against Angel's always awaiting ones, salty tears leaving a bitter taste on Angel's mouth. 

"I love you" Baby whispered to Angel as if it were a secret, his voice taking a feminine and slightly childish charm to it.

"Not as much as I love you, Baby" Angel spoke the truth, always.

Baby sniffed and nodded, taking a step away from Angel, letting the boy pass to go and do his job, before running into the safe arms of Blondie.

"What's up with ya today Baby?" Blondie asked curiously, gently running a hand through soft brunette hair "Ya don't normally get this upset" He noted.   
"Just have a bad feeling s'all" the small boy whined, looking up to meet matching blue eyes. 

"It's okay" Blondie comforted the boy, knowing full well that he couldn't tell the future, but everyone hated it when Baby cried.

Angel's job was the same as all the boys', they were prostitutes, to put it bluntly. 

They were paid to do sexual favours for men, and the main man behind it all was Liam Payne. 

Payne would organise the clients for his boys, who would then go out and earn their money, of course his favourites never had as many clients as the rest, but sometimes, clients paid just enough to sway the man's mind, but the aftercare they received some how made it worth it. 

Besides, he knew his boys liked sex. Daddy was always busy, of course he was, he was the uncrowned king of the underworld, he had to constantly work to ensure he maintained his position at the top, that his reputation remained as fierce as ever. Liam Payne ran what could be likened to an entire crime industry, his work ranging from prostitution to drug rings, with the odd legal business wonder to keep the authorities off of his tail, the ones that weren't wrapped around his little finger that is.

He had businesses all over the country and dealt with trades across the globe, both legal and illegal, the man was somehow everywhere at once, yet still made time for his four boys.

Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik, otherwise known as Angel, Baby, Blondie and Z but sometimes Sugar, were his four favourite boys. Who were only available to high-ranking, well trusted clients paying crazy money for a few hours with one of the precious four who were seemingly on lock down.

The four boys all seemed to have something between them, some kind of indescribable bond, that could be described as love, but that word just didn't seem enough for what they felt, and all of them, all at once felt this for their boss too, after all he had saved them and then proceeded to care for them. The world they lived in wasn't good and it was far from pure but it was the closest to safe they'd ever be, and they all agreed with Angel when he'd said "Love is the most important thing in the universe".

Baby was right that night. And Angel insisted that Daddy would never find out about his split lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby gets lonely

"Daddy" Baby pouted, dragging out the last syllable of the word, effectively whining. 

"I'm sorry Baby, but you know the drill" Payne stroke his fingers through the small boy's hair in an attempt to comfort him. 

"You've always got the boys now, don't you?" His dominant voice asked,   
reminding Baby of who he was talking to. 

The younger boy nodded silently and looked down "We miss you" He whispered, his blue eyes meeting the brown, puppy-like eyes of the man in front of him, eyes that narrowed down at him. 

"All of you?" He asked sceptically.   
Baby nodded hastily in response "Always!" He replied with wide eyes "Even Sugar"

Payne sighed in response, unthreading his fingers from brunette locks and instead letting his hands rest on the curvaceous hips of his Baby,

"Tomorrow" he nodded down at the boy who tilted his head cutely in question. "I'll make a free day for the five of us tomorrow"

Baby gasped excitedly "Really Daddy, will you really?" The boy giggled covering his smile with a small hand and glancing up at his boss with crinkled, smiling, ocean eyes.

Payne couldn't help but let the smallest fond expression cross his face at the boy's antics, his usual cold exterior breaking momentarily. 

"Yes Baby, now you go tell the rest of my boys, I have business to attend to" 

Baby's happiness drained slightly at the finality of his words and gulped "Okay Daddy" He nodded his eyes watering up before he could blink away the sea "Stay safe" He said as he reach on his tip toes to press a light kiss to the man's lips "Miss you" He whispered, his high pitch voice brushing against Payne's cracked lips. 

"Always Baby" the man assured, giving the boy a pat on the bum to signal it was time to go. 

Baby took a shaking breath in before parting from his Daddy and walking away in small steps, slowly making his way to the room he shared with the other favourites. 

The boy found himself in Sugar's arms, seeking comfort from the most closed-off and mysterious of all Daddy's boys. He'd been here with them for the shortest amount of time, yet peaked Daddy's interest quicker than ever. Rarely did the boy speak, and if he did his words were full of meaning and sounded like the poetic verses of a song. It took a while for him to warm up to the boys, all except Baby, whom had managed to break down one of many exterior walls as soon as he'd met Sugar. 

"I miss Daddy" Baby whined, earning a low hum from Sugar, the vibrations in his chest reminded Baby of how the ground used to shake when a train passed the park in his old town.  
"Where are the others?" Baby questioned, playing with the rips of Sugar's black jeans. 

"Probably outside, making eyes at the rain"

Baby sighed. He loved all of the boys that was true, it had always been true and he'd never had a problem with admitting that, but some days he just felt so alone it almost physically hurt. Those were the days when maybe only one of the boys was constantly available to be consistently around the small boy. Good days were the ones spent with Daddy, because then he was surrounded by everyone that loved him, and they were all giving him attention at once, so much that he should be overwhelmed, but that's what Baby needed to settle his soul.


End file.
